Wanted
by Joeysam
Summary: What happens when Serena thinks her Mr. Right is in a coma and doesn't want to sit around and wait?


Wanted Preview - The Idea

Let me explain my case, so that you don't get too excited about this story and then discover it's not what you thought it had been. I'd had it! I was twenty seven and had been dating in the fast lane searching high and low for the one guy that evaded my presence. I'm not talking about Darien Shields, my favorite sparring partner, I'm talking about Mr. Perfect "Let's have a future together". That Mr.! Not Mr. 'Right Now'; I'd had way too many of those.

So my writing talent was put to the test after several long years of dormancy. Writing for my job as a columnist with one of the most prestigious magazines took no effort, because I was always stuck with the fitness and health section, also using my friend Raye's knowledge to prepare perfect workouts and Lita's cooking insight to aid me in the discovery of an impeccable diet, guaranteed to make you thin if you never eat anything else but celery sticks and drink green goop that should belong on your face, not in your stomach. Think super models if you must to imagine that.

But I've run off course slightly. Mr. 'Let's Have a Future Together' had disappeared from the face of the earth. Well… maybe mine had just died or was in a coma. So I used my dating experiences to craft a story. Not just any 'journalistic' style column, but a heart-felt piece that I was proud to call my own. Okay.. So maybe I was desperate… but who cares? I WAS! I was completely DESPERATE to find my Mr. Future, the promising man who should be a cash cow so I could sit at home all day and ponder the ending to my novel that I had been toying with for the past five name is Serena Straiden.

Lets briefly walk down memory lane, very briefly mind you.

I dated like a mad woman in college, searching for that special guy, up until a month ago, when I swore off men and everything they stood for altogether. And by men, I meant everything! I meant their masculine qualities, their toned muscles that made girls' like mine's mouths water and cheeks flame at the thought of a said tanned Adonis on top or below them, and their stupid and utterly ridiculous not to mention tiny 'brains'. That's right people, I did the unthinkable; I swore off sex.

Since then, I had become quite popular in my work building with the guys who wore head rugs and drank soymilk coffee so as to diminish their 'guts' that protruded from their shirts after too many parties and too little exercise. Maybe they wanted a wife who never wanted them to come home, much less claim them as their other partner in marriage. It puzzled me, but I listened to their sob stories one after another in a café day after day over lunch. I was advice and confession rolled up into a tiny package that had long tanned legs, big blue eyes, and a too small waist. To them, I was perfection. To me as well as any good-looking, sensible girl that came within eye sight, they were repulsive.

But even before then, while I was in high school, there were never any offers for dates waiting at my locker. Sure, there were a few geeks that came across my trail and tried to follow me around, but they ran at the first sign of the most popular guy grinning at me and wisking me out the school doors. May I insert that the most popular guy was my old brother, Trent, who flat out REFUSED to let his little sister be harmed in any way by the opposite sex. From my freshman year to my senior successes, I was under the watchful eye of Trent or his younger friends, destroying any possible relationships I could have had. Sometimes I think he did me a favor. Have you seen the losers that went to my school? Apparently not, and neither have I, because I didn't show for my five year reunion. Oopsies. Slipped my mind...really.

Prom dates, formals, you name it- I had to be escorted by a friend of Trent's. I didn't mind all the time, afterall, what freshman got taken to the junior prom? There always seemed to be a catch though- all my 'safe dates' ended with a casual kiss on the cheek, or hand, and I was always at my doorstep at midnight.

I suppose I did not have a chance to be a wild child until I left for college, but by then the urge to rebel was gone. Sure, I had dated guys who showed interest, but they never seemed to work out. I, being the inexperienced dater, was a terrible date the first year. If was not until my sophomore year did I meet my bubbly roommate, now best friend, Mina and she took me under her wing. Those were the days. Did you know- we raided the Beta Phi house and were infamous across campus. Sometimes I do not consider it something to brag about, but Mina and I were the dynamic duo when it came to dating, or hunting as we liked to call it.

It was sophomore year that I ditched my trademark paint splattered jeans and loose tshirts that I thought were normal for artistic and literary scholars, and really started living. And then it was junior year, that Mina found Andrew and with him came Andrew's best friend Darien. Insert groan here. The man was ridiculously good-looking but also ridiculously annoying. The main problem was that Mina and Andrew spent so much of their free time together, and Darien and I were always around eachother. I did not mind being seen with Mina and Andrew, the lovey-dovey couple who kissed through movies, dinners, and parties. I did mind Darien constantly being at my side through it all.

Don't misunderstand, he was a good piece of eye candy, but I suspected that he had met my brother sometime during one of his random visits. For months my list of admirers had steadily dwindled and nearly became nonexistant.

In the long run, I guess I could have thanked Darien for giving me time to concentrate on my studies. But I was still bitter at the idea he had ruined my chances of finding Mr. Right. No good deed goes unpunished.

My story really begins the day I stopped by the cafe for my normal lunch with the girls and ofcourse, Andrew and Darien.

* * *

I thought it was time to update this a little bit. Tell me what you think. I've been tossing this idea around for awhile.


End file.
